


Laughter

by Lipstickcat



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:03:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipstickcat/pseuds/Lipstickcat
Summary: The result of a prompt meme on Tumblr - Bilbo and laughter





	

Bilbo often laughs and he’s often amused. But both are dry, controlled things. Haughty laughs of derision, low chuckles when something has caught his attention that he shouldn’t be laughing at but he personally finds funny (ref: Lobelia’s hats. Or for that matter, her continued existence in general), a short, loud “Ha!” when he reads something clever in a book. 

He hadn’t laughed without control for a long, long time, at least not since he was a tween. That is, until Thorin discovered the ticklish spot just above his hip. It had been an accident and a small mood killer at the time, but since then it has been unfairly exploited in many situations. All of them end with Bilbo on the floor, squirming, and sometimes cursing, but laughing so hard that it hurts. 

And after the tickling stops and his heart slows down to a less dangerous rate, after his jaw stops aching and the stitch in his side has eased, there’s always this… happy feeling remaining. Uncontrollable, warm and radiating. A different kind of amusement that he can share as he climbs on top of Thorin and either kisses him or jabs his fingers under his armpits to find his ticklish spot. Often both at the same time.


End file.
